This invention relates to a fishing lure, and more particularly, to an improved spinner element design which can be used in buzz bait, spinner bait or crank bait lure configurations.
Various fishing lures have been used to attract fish thereto so as to hook a fish striking the lure. Such lures can be generally categorized into spinner bait, buzz bait and crank bait lures.
Spinner bait lures are designed for use under the surface of the water. One type of spinner bait lure utilizes a spinning member rotatable about a fixed shaft or wire. Problems have arisen with such a configuration as the water pressure tends to lock the spinning member to the shaft. Therefore during lure retrieval there is no positive rotation of the spinning member about the shaft and thus no fish-attracting action. Weeds may also become entangled about the spinning member and the shaft so as to prevent the spinning member from rotating during lure retrieval which decreases the efficacy of the lure. Furthermore the spinning member of such lures does not rotate during submergence to the desired depth. Thus, no fish-attracting action is presented to the fish therebelow. In some instances weights have been added to the lure so as to allow it to sink more rapidly and rotate the spinning member. However such weights need be removed when fish travel near the surface of the water.
Spinner bait lures have used a cupped type of spinner blade which eccentrically rotate about an axis during lure retrieval. However, the absence of the fixed wire/shaft presents an "arc" or "dash-about" path to the spinner blade. This motion is contrary to a "straight-line" action which is believed to be similar to the fish's food, e.g. minnows, smaller fish and the like. Also such a straight line motion is difficult to achieve if the lure is slowly retrieved through the water. Such a slow retrieval is desirable during periods of relative fish inactivity, such as when the water temperature is below 55.degree. F. If such a lure is retrieved too fast, the whole lure may rotate which again presents unnatural visual effects and decreases the efficacy of the lure. Thus, such blades have restricted retrieval speeds. Also the "arc" or "dash-about" paths restrict the use of the lure to weedless areas. Finally, such spinner bait lures are not effective at the water surface and cannot be effectively used in a "buzz bait" mode as to be subsequently described.
Another type of lure configuration is known as the "buzz bait" lure. This lure has a shaft-mounted, spinner element designed for fast retrieval along the surface of the water. Noise or "buzz" is generated by the spinner element so as to attract fish thereto. Such a lure is preferably used when the water is at least 55.degree., and after the spawning season when the fish are more active. However the buzz bait lures are designed for surface use only.
Crank bait lures utilize a plug which floats along the surface of the water at rest but dives to the deep water during lure retrieval. A lip or bill on the lure provides for such diving when the lure is retrieved after casting.
Although all of these lures are assumably effective in their operation, I have found that no one lure offers a consistent fish-attracting action during a wide range of retrieval speeds.
In response thereto I have designed a spinner blade combination, which eliminates the use of a longitudinal shaft/wire while still maintaining a generally straight-line motion for the rotating spinner blade during lure retrieval. As such, I have invented various types of lures utilizing novel blade designs which can be retrieved at various speeds while still presenting a fish-attracting action. My spinner blade designs effectively rotate either during submergence and below or above the surface of the water with a controlled, consistent, straight-line action during lure retrieval. Accordingly a family of fishing lures using my blade design, enables a fisherman to use the lures either in buzz bait, spinner bait or crank bait modes.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a fishing lure having a novel spinner blade configuration.
Another general object of this invention i to provide a spinner blade, as aforesaid, which can be used in either spinner bait, buzz bait or crank bait lures.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a fishing lure with novel blade design, as aforesaid, which presents a consistent, fish-attracting action during a wide range of lure retrieval speeds.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fishing lure, as aforesaid, which presents a natural in-line fish-attracting action during lure retrieval.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a fishing lure, as aforesaid, which presents fish-attracting vibrations when used either above or below the water surface.
A further object of this invention is to provide a fishing lure, as aforesaid, which can be utilized in either weed or weedless areas.
A particular object of this invention is to provide a fishing lure, as aforesaid, having a spinner blade which presents a consistent rotating action.
Still another particular object of this invention is to provide a novel blade design, as aforesaid, which can be combined with other fishing lures so as to enhance the fish-attracting action of said lures.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein as set forth by way of illustrations and examples, embodiments of this invention.